


Angel

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Alex and Meredith work out a routine together.





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Grey’s Anatomy’ nor am I profiting from this.

Meredith sighs and calls him an angel. Her hair has a greasy shine. When he squints, Alex can pick out hunks of baby food and dry spit up. An uninterrupted shower is enough for her to tear up. 

“Did you remember to eat lunch?” He bounces Ellis before she realizes her mother is sneaking away, “Coffee does not count as a meal.” 

Breakfast: black coffee. Lunch: black coffee before she crashes. 

“I need protein,” she mumbles. “Zola is allergic to peanut butter, though. Bailey won’t eat a sandwich with crusts on.” 

“I know how things work.”

“I know you do.”


End file.
